


Мы обязательно встретимся

by Jane_Doe



Series: Coffee-AU [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Humanized, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: В каждом фандоме рано или поздно появляется AU про кофейню или цветочный магазин. Это оно.





	Мы обязательно встретимся

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Northern Fox

Нью-Йорк меняется быстро. Одни здания сносят, на их месте строят другие, появляются новые мосты, парки и дороги, на заброшенном пустыре за считанные месяцы вырастает огромный торговый центр, а уж мелкие заведения и вовсе сменяют друг друга со скоростью картинки в калейдоскопе. Там, где совсем недавно была пекарня, в скором времени вполне может оказаться тренажерный зал, а вместо магазинчика комиксов вдруг обнаружится салон, где гадают на картах таро.

Впрочем, утро доктора Ковальски не располагало к тому, чтобы задумываться о сложностях выживания нью-йоркского малого бизнеса. Отчасти в этом приходилось винить неизбежный после перелета через всю страну дискомфорт от смены часовых поясов, отчасти – присланную на рецензирование научную работу. Конечно, посвященное ей время следовало бы потратить на сон, но кандидатская оказалась настолько чудовищна, что оторваться было просто невозможно. На изучение этого позора научной мысли ушел весь остаток ночи, и дочитывал его Ковальски уже по дороге на работу, предвкушая, какой разнос устроит автору, и не обращая внимания на то, как поспешно убираются с его пути прохожие: высоченный парень, шагающий по улице, намертво залипнув взглядом в планшет, вызывал невольные ассоциации с тем самым носорогом, чье плохое зрение – проблема исключительно тех, кто его окружает. Самого Ковальски в чтении на ходу ничего не смущало: от дома до любимой кофейни, куда ему было жизненно необходимо заглянуть перед началом рабочего дня, он безошибочно дошел бы и с завязанными глазами.

Дверь поддалась чуть легче, чем обычно. Похоже, кто-то из персонала наконец позаботился отрегулировать слишком тугую пружину. Привычной трелью звякнул над головой колокольчик… Нет, – понял Ковальски, переступая порог. Не привычной – немного длиннее и звонче. Повесили новый? Он приостановился, чтобы перелистнуть страницу на планшете, и только после этого с запозданием почувствовал запах – возмутительно посторонний, не имеющий ничего общего с кофе.

После многих лет работы с разнообразными химическими соединениями (как уже существующими, так и впервые синтезированными лично Ковальски) его обоняние оставляло желать лучшего. В сущности, он хорошо различал лишь препараты, с которыми работал постоянно, и кофе, который мог учуять где угодно.

Распознать по запаху нужный реактив для Ковальски труда не составляло. В быту дело обстояло несколько сложнее. Во всяком случае, когда он в последний раз хотел пообедать в лаборатории, чтобы не тратить время на поход в кафетерий, Ева, напарница по исследованиям, с нецензурным воплем отняв у Ковальски припасенный заранее (ну ладно, _сильно_ заранее) бутерброд, заявила, что эту мерзость давно пора утилизировать как токсичные биологические отходы. А когда Ковальски попытался отстоять свой обед, решительно добавила, что еще немного – и бутерброд, эволюционировав до разумного существа, потребует участия в проекте, а делить будущую нобелевку на троих она не подписывалась.

Вот и теперь Ковальски далеко не сразу уловил приторный густой аромат, который остальные посетители наверняка начинали ощущать, едва приблизившись к двери, и лишь тогда поднял глаза от планшета, чтобы оглядеться. Ошибиться он не мог, да и помещение совершенно точно было тем самым. Только вместо столиков и удобных стульев с высокими спинками вокруг громоздились живые цветы в вазонах, горшках и корзинах, холодильник с десертами заменило несколько специальных, тоже для цветов, а на широком прилавке расположились образцы упаковочной бумаги и лент.

За прилавком стоял продавец.

Ковальски был далек от того, чтобы судить людей по внешности (когда в тебе самом два погонных метра роста со всеми вытекающими отсюда сложностями, определенная широта взглядов на чужой облик – дело естественное), но не мог не отметить про себя, что этот здоровяк гораздо органичнее смотрелся бы в военном камуфляже, чем в брезентовом фартуке флориста. Да и весь он, если приглядеться, казался составленным из противоречий, из неподходящих друг другу, плохо пригнанных частей. Крупные, грубые на вид руки с завораживающей ловкостью собирали изящный букет, прикасаясь к тонким хрупким стеблям легко и бережно. Смуглое скуластое лицо типичного латиноамериканца оттеняли абсолютно нехарактерные для этой этнической группы ярко-рыжие волосы. А угрожающий внешний вид отпетого головореза, которому для полноты картины не хватало разве что мачете, до неузнаваемости изменила радушная, неожиданно обаятельная улыбка, адресованная Ковальски.

– Здесь раньше была кофейня, – упрекнул Ковальски в ответ, машинально подходя ближе к прилавку. Он сам терпеть не мог людей, высказывающих вслух очевидные вещи, но недостаток кофеина всегда влиял на него самым прискорбным образом.

Ковальски регулярно приходил сюда с тех пор, как переехал в свою нынешнюю квартиру, и у него ушло немало времени на то, чтобы найти поблизости место, где кофе соответствовал бы его требованиям, то есть был черным, горьким и достаточно крепким («как ракетное топливо», неизменно уточняла ехидна Ева). И за жалких две недели отсутствия все так переменилось. Цветы, подумать только. Растения. Кофе – это растение… В цветочном магазине растет кофе?

Он помотал головой, поймав себя на том, что цепочка ассоциаций уводит его в какие-то дебри: не получивший своевременной дозы стимулятора и вдобавок перегруженный идиотизмом чужой диссертации мозг никак не желал приходить в нормальное рабочее состояние. Продавец то и дело поглядывал на своего единственного по случаю раннего часа посетителя со сдержанным любопытством, но не торопил и ни о чем не спрашивал, продолжая спокойно заниматься своими делами. А Ковальски казалось, что он все еще чувствует витающий в помещении фантомный отголосок кофейного аромата. Или не фантомный.

На сей раз обоняние Ковальски не подвело: осмотревшись повнимательнее, он обнаружил вполне реальный источник запаха. На маленьком столике позади прилавка стояла кофеварка, и ее прозрачная стеклянная колба была наполнена почти доверху. Наверное, вожделение отразилось у Ковальски на лице, потому что продавец сначала уставился на него с недоумением, а потом, проследив за направлением его взгляда, насмешливо хмыкнул и направился к кофеварке. На некоторое время он полностью загородил ее от Ковальски своей широкой спиной, вместо этого предоставив отличный обзор на яркие цветные узоры татуировки, расползающиеся из-под майки на плечи и загривок. Ковальски, щурясь, попытался определить, что именно они изображают, но позабыл об этом сразу, как только на стойку перед ним опустили большую жестяную кружку с кофе, сопроводив это действие недвусмысленным приглашающим жестом.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Ковальски, отложив планшет на прилавок и обхватывая ее обеими руками. Отказаться ему и в голову не пришло: после бессонной ночи он не был готов на подобные подвиги.

Продавец, радостно оскалившись в ответ, постучал по прицепленному к фартуку бэйджу, на котором кривоватым, похожим на детский почерком было крупно выведено: «Рико». Ковальски не представился. Именно в этот момент он сделал первый глоток и смог лишь невнятно замычать от удовольствия: ароматный, крепкий, отдающий едва заметной перечной горчинкой кофе был изумительно хорош.

Хрипловатый низкий смешок прозвучал в унисон.

Когда Ковальски прикончил содержимое кружки, на прилавке его ждал еще один сюрприз. Знававший лучшие времена походный металлический термос выглядел так, словно пережил прямое попадание из дробовика, но, кажется, был цел. Во всяком случае, когда Рико щедро перелил в него все, что оставалось в колбе кофеварки, завинтил крышку и протянул его Ковальски, течи тот не заметил.

– Спасибо, – повторил Ковальски уже более осмысленно – в голове постепенно начинало проясняться. – Сколько с меня?

Рико фыркнул и отмахнулся с таким видом, будто услышал несусветную глупость, а Ковальски наконец обратил внимание, что за все время тот не произнес ни одного членораздельного слова. Немой? Не говорит по-английски? Просто молчун? А, неважно. Главное – понимает.

– Очень великодушно с твоей стороны, – признал Ковальски, одной рукой прижимая к груди термос, а другой подхватывая отложенный планшет. – Мне пора идти, – поколебавшись, добавил он.

Общение с людьми не относилось к его сильным сторонам, и хотя Рико вряд ли рассчитывал, что он останется поболтать, и в целом производил впечатление человека непосредственного и не придающего большого значения условностям, все же Ковальски плохо представлял, как следует вести себя с новым знакомым, безвозмездно оказавшим ему такую ценную услугу. Хорошо, что Рико, в отличие от него, подобными вопросами явно не задавался – дружелюбно улыбнулся, помахал рукой на прощание и как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к своим букетам. Словно его магазин каждый день посещали странные незнакомцы в поисках кофе.

Уже на улице, отойдя на несколько десятков шагов, Ковальски понял, что так и не назвал своего имени. Ну ничего, представится как-нибудь в следующий раз. Например, завтра. В конце концов, нужно же вернуть обратно термос. И вроде бы здесь неподалеку есть кондитерская, где продают свежую выпечку. Рико наверняка не откажется от маленькой благодарности.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Fandom Kombat 2019 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
